


Another Reality

by mark_of_candy_cain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slow build so slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_of_candy_cain/pseuds/mark_of_candy_cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never survived the fire, and Dean only survived in the physical sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all know I'm winging this so hard but let's see where it goes.

John never saw the fire coming. It took away his wife and his two oldest boys, that's right Sam and Mary died that night and with their deaths John lost Dean as well. Dean never forgave himself for letting his little brother die so instead of dealing with the loss he simply left reality. John thought Dean had an imaginary friend at first, but then he heard Dean talking to his 'imaginary friend' calling him Sam. Sure, John was a little worried but figured if that was the way the kid was dealing with it then so be it. When Dean was in his teens he started speaking out loud to Sam and refusing to converse with other students. The older Dean got the stranger the things he would talk about would become, vampires, werewolves, and demons, the whole lot of them. Dean's teachers started to worry and soon enough John was sitting in a grungy assistant principal's office and being told his son wasn't fit for ordinary school and may need psychiatric care. John never needed any psychiatric help coming back from a war so he figured Dean would be fine. So father and son were off in the impala crisscrossing the country and looking for odd jobs here and there. Dean got worse. His world expanded and often included people they actually knew. Maybe the day John realized he had a problem was when Dean reached across the front desk of a ratty hotel and tried to strangle the clerk yelling something about telling him where the demon was. Four years later and John was at his whits end, it is really a miracle he made it that long. Four years of dealing with a son that never saw him, except for when John was around in Dean's own world. John was done. He dropped Dean off at Lawrence Mental Hospital and took to the wind.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been in the hospital for 2 years.

"Dad is on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

 

Jess sighed. She knew that this job would be hard but she never realized how many ways her heart could break. This young man was one that was slowly carving a hole in everyone's heart at the hospital. Jess had just finished up with the kids in the east wing and was bringing Dean his lunch, still wearing her Smurfs scrubs that the kids loved so much. 

"Sorry I look straight out of a kid's book Dean," Jess laughed more to herself than to Dean. He hadn't answered to anyone in months. 

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league," Dean turned and looked Jess straight in the eye. After her initial shock at being addressed directly she was immediately struck at how beautiful Dean truly was. It was as though his mind had cleared for a second and his eyes were sharp and intelligent. 

Jess hardly knew how to respond but settled for a late, "Thank you Dean," and a pat on the shoulder. 

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean assures Jess, "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." With that he turns to the other side of the room and begins to murmur to himself as he does usually, a disillusioned look on his face. 

Jess booked it out of the room and into Dr. Singer's office. Dean actually recognizing who was in the room with him was a huge thing, especially since Jess was not his usual nurse and only worked the psychiatric wing once or twice a month when they were low on staff. 

"Bobby! Dean said my name today, looked me in the eye and commented on the Smurfs!" Jess gestured at her scrubs. 

Bobby was gruff but still he was one of the only doctors in the place that took a personal approach with the patients. Dean especially. If Dean talked to anyone it was most likely Bobby and the man had taken a special liking to the poor boy. 

"Now Jess, not that I don't love seeing your smiling face in my domain especially when you bring me some actual good news like the rest of the staff can't seem to handle, but why were you even in this wing today?" Bobby stood up from his chair and walked over to the little window in his office. Darling view of the parking lot, really the higher ups had outdone themselves. 

"Oh um, I thought I was scheduled to work up here when you needed it? Sarah told me to come help with lunch so here I am." Jess looked a little sheepish at the mix up but that had been her schedule for months now. 

"Well Jess the bastards over in the kiddie ward decided you are there permanently now. I tried everything to get you moved over here but you are 'more valuable to the common good' with the kids as opposed to all my crazies," Bobby grumbled. 

"Oh I didn't realize sir," Jess was a little upset, sure she loved the kids but the doctor in charge was a slave driver and the nurses over in Bobby's wing were decidedly more fun to be around. 

"Well do you mind if I go say goodbye to Dean?" Jess couldn't believe the shitty luck the day he recognized her is the day she gets reassigned. 

"'Course Jess, just don't dilly dally otherwise Naomi from pediatrics will be busting my balls for keeping you too long." 

Jess took the short walk from Bobby's office back to Dean's room. Dean was in the room next to Bobby's office. The records said it was because of Dean's violent spells, he needed close supervision. Everyone at the hospital knew it was because Bobby had a soft spot for Dean and likewise Dean for Bobby. 

"Dean I hate to say this but I'm being moved over to the kids permanently. I'm really going to miss you!" 

Dean was sitting on his bed facing the wall running his hands along the window seal, "Federal Marshals." 

"What Dean?" 

Dean laughs and turned towards the other wall, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." 

Jess looked at the ground and turned to leave. It was gut wrenching to see Dean back in another world after his moment of normal. 

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean gets up to pace the room, along the worn paths in the carpet next to the holes punched in the wall.


End file.
